


Speechless

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a dan and shay song, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing, Dominant Blaise Zabini, Dominant Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mates, Songfic, Submissive Harry Potter, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: "And I'm speechlessStaring at you, standing there in that dressWhat it's doing to me, ain't a secret'Cause watching you is all that I can do"Harry Potter didn't know his 17th Birthday meant he would have a creature inheritance, or that he would have mates. No one told him anything. Through the pain, he finds the two people who would love him unconditionally. Fast-Forward a year, they are preparing for Harry's 18th Birthday and reminiscing about how they reconnected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyHimeSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/gifts), [Writers_Den_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Den_Discord/gifts).

> Slytherin Mom here! When our resident Hufflepuff Mom decided to tell us it is their birthday, I just couldn't help myself doing them a oneshot!! This is a birthday present for you, [SassyHimeSama!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama)
> 
> This is a songfic, inspired by [Speechless by Dan + Shay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkXIpQkFCWA) It's such a beautiful song... please give it a listen! This is my first fic involving creature inheritances, I hope I've done it justice. Basically, I wanted to do a fic with this song and had so many options for pairings, then this came along and was the perfect excuse!
> 
> This is an AU where Voldemort actually died at Godric's Hollow. No one tried to kill Harry whilst at school, no basilisk in second year, no return of the Dark Lord in fourth year, the Order of the Phoenix wasn't reassembled etc. Harry just had a pretty normal time at Hogwarts (as normal as he can have, being the Boy-Who-Lived). Basically, I had an idea for a fic and Canon didn't fit with it at all! Everyone is OOC because, without Mouldy-Shorts screwing up everyone's lives, they'd all be different people!

Blaise made his way down the hallway towards his bedroom, straightening his dress robes as he went. The deep purple fabric flowed elegantly, draping his tall frame perfectly. Knocking on the door lightly, he ran his hands through his hair, making sure not one hair was out of place. 

“Harry? Are you ready?” he called through the door.

“Not yet!” Harry called back. Blaise could hear rushing around on the other side of the door and made to open the door, only to have it slammed shut as soon as it opened a crack. “No, Blaise! I told you not to come in! I’m nearly ready, ok? I… I’ll be five minutes. Please go back downstairs and wait for me.”

Blaise chuckled, “Ok, Tesoro. I’ll see you in five.”

He turned and made his way back downstairs to the study, accepting a glass of firewhiskey from the outstretched hand. 

“He’s not ready yet, is he?” Draco asked, watching Blaise take the seat opposite.

“Of course not, he’s probably got that poor elf helping him with his hair, you know how he is,” Blaise replied, taking a sip of his drink. “I never thought I would meet someone who takes longer to get ready than you.”

Draco sent a stinging hex Blaise’s way. “Funny, Blaise. Very funny. He doesn’t even need to take his time. He could come out in a fertiliser sack and still turn heads.”

“We do have a stunning boy, don’t we?” Blaise reached over and squeezed Draco’s hand.

“We do. Which is why I say he doesn’t need to take this long getting ready,” Draco said as he got up to pour himself another drink.

Blaise turned his body to face Draco. “It’s his 18th Birthday, Amore. You also need to remember this is his first birthday ball, which happens to have been planned by his mothers-in-law. Let our love have his time.”

“You’re right. I can’t believe how much he’s changed in the last year.”

***FLASHBACK***

The night before his 17th Birthday, Harry Potter spent his time laid up in bed. He had finished what chores he had been assigned, the Dursley’s had been gracious enough to have a takeaway, meaning he didn’t have to cook for them and Petunia even decided to wash up herself. Harry spent the early evening reading and reviewing old textbooks, making sure what he had learned the previous year stuck in his brain. He’d be getting his new school books soon enough, and he’d have some fresh material to start on. After a few hours, when his brain hurt, he switched over to a muggle novel, getting lost in the author’s fantasy world of elves, trolls and goblins. At first, he wondered if a witch or wizard had written the books, maximising on their knowledge of what the muggles thought of as fantasy. A few chapters in, Harry decided this particular book must have been written by a muggle, with all of the factual inaccuracies it held. Still, he powered on for entertainment value.

As he always did, Harry waited up until his clock read 00:00, signifying his birthday. This year, however, was different. The moment the clock changed, Harry screamed, arching his body off of the bed. It felt like a fire had been ignited in every cell of his body. He had been told that he had the possibility of a magical boost, but no one mentioned it would be this painful. He started clawing at his skin, trying to do anything that could alleviate this heat dragging its way through his veins under his skin. All of a sudden, he couldn’t claw anymore, he couldn’t do anything except scream. Every single one of his bones was stretching and shattering and his head and ears were throbbing. It felt like his hair was being ripped from his head. Tears were streaming from his eyes, burning tracks down his sensitive skin.

When he felt like he couldn’t take anymore, he felt something nudging at his mind. The initial nudges hurt so much he couldn’t fight anything and just allowed the intrusion. Immediately he felt like there were arms being wrapped around him carefully and the pain started to dissipate slightly. Harry whimpered, his throat raw from the screaming.

_ “I need you to relax, Tesoro. Can you do that for me?” _

Harry tensed up, hearing a stranger’s voice. _ “What? Who’s that? What’s happening?” _

_ “Baby, please try to calm down. We want to help you,” _ another voice spoke. This voice was a little familiar to Harry, but he was too far gone to think properly. _ “Please, Baby. Deep breaths.” _

_ “...Hurts so much,” _Harry groaned as he tried to follow their instruction.

_ “I know, please try to relax.” _ The first voice sighed, _ “You’re through the worst of it, Tesoro. Try to relax, you’re tense and it’s hurting you more. Once you do that, we can help you get some sleep.” _

Harry didn’t know who these voices (people?) were, but they sounded worried and seemed to want to help. Harry’s body shuddered as he released the tension he didn’t even know he was holding. As soon as he was fully relaxed, he began to feel something (magic?) caressing and massaging his aching body. The pain in his head slowly started to alleviate and he gradually felt more lucid.

_ “That’s it, Baby, you’re doing so well,” _the second voice said.

_ “Thank you. Who are you?” _Harry asked.

_ “Not now, Baby. Just relax and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning.” _

Harry nodded weakly and allowed the two strangers to comfort him through his pain until he eventually felt his consciousness slip and he was asleep.

*** SPEECHLESS ***

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed, stunned. He knew that they would eventually find their submissive mate and, as time went on, he began to wonder who it could be. After finding his first mate, another dominant, and it being a close friend, he initially hoped that the second would be someone he knew. But with how late his birthday was, his hope was very short lived. Most birthdays had already passed and there was no further connection. _ This _, however, was not something he had ever considered. 

When he had woken up feeling that dull ache, he was initially excited and concerned for his mate. What shocked him was when he had heard him speak. As he mulled over what he knew, his personal fireplace flared to life and out stepped the only person with access. 

“We’ve found him,” Blaise smiled as he walked across the room to join Draco. “I’m sure I recognise the voice, but I can’t place it.”

“I know exactly who is is,” Draco said, accepting the embrace of his mate. Blaise looked down expectantly, waiting for Draco to continue. “Our mate is Harry Potter.”

“You’re sure?” Blaise asked.

Draco nodded, “I could never forget that voice.” Draco removed himself from Blaise’s arms so that he could lay down. Blaise laid down next to the blond and took his hand. “What do we do, Blaise? You know how much he hates us. I don’t think I could handle seeing him with the look of disappointment when he finds out.”

“He hates _ you _ , Cuore Mio.” Blaise chuckled at the glare that Draco sent his way. “I’m pretty sure Harry has never even laid eyes on me before.” Draco whined at Blaise’s words, both tired and over emotional. “Look, I am pretty sure _ hate _ is a strong word, but to be on the safe side, how about I go meet him first and test the waters. Harry sounded lost and confused.”

Draco looked pensive. “Do you think he knew this was going to happen?”

Blaise shook his head, “I don’t know. His confusion felt strong. We won’t be sure about anything until we speak to him properly. I have heard that he lives with muggles during the summer. I don’t know how true this information is but that could explain everything.”

“You have a plan, right?” Draco asked.

Blaise smiled, “Kinda. Well, the only plan I have is for you to hang back a little bit. When he is awake, I’ll take the reins on speaking with him and see where we can go from there.” 

Draco nodded. Whilst he wasn’t happy, he understood what Blaise was saying. He tried to suppress his yawn, which made Blaise chuckle. The dark haired man opened his arms and let Draco shuffle over and snuggle against him, head on his chest. 

“Let’s get some sleep. Looks like tomorrow is gonna be a big day,” Blaise said, pressing a kiss to Draco’s head.

*** SPEECHLESS ***

When Harry woke up, his body only ached slightly. He was shocked at how ok he felt, considering the pain that he had been in the previous night. He looked towards his alarm clock and noticed that it was nearly midday. He had slept for nearly 12 hours! _ Bollocks! _ Harry thought, _ Aunt Petunia will be fuming! _Harry quickly jumped out of bed and immediately tripped over his legs. He laid on the floor confused. This didn’t feel like his body. He felt like there was more of him than last night. He crawled his way over to the mirror and stood up carefully. 

The first thing that he noticed was that he could no longer see his face. _ What the hell? _ Harry thought. He carefully stepped back so that he could see himself. He screamed. He had grown, now standing at possibly 5’9”. His pyjama trousers looked like they had divorced his ankles, swinging around his calves. His hair had also grown to near his shoulders and it was sleek and smooth. He startled as he could see something poking out his hair. He quickly stepped forward and crouched down to inspect himself close-up, gasping as he noticed his ears were pointed. It took a few moments before he realised that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but his vision was clear. His green eyes had darkened to more of a forest green. 

When Harry had finally taken it in, he slowly stepped to his bed and started to hyperventilate. _ What’s happened? Why do I look like this? Who did this to me? I’m such a freak! I can’t go downstairs, but I need to hurry up. Aunt Petunia is going to be so angry at me for missing half of the day. What will Uncle Vernon say about this? He’s going to kick me out for sure! _

All of a sudden, Harry felt familiar magic wrap around him. It instantly calmed him enough to be able to breathe. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed. 

_ “You ok, Tesoro. I’m guessing this came as a bit of a shock then?” _the voice from last night asked. 

_ “You could say that! I went to bed a short wizard and I’ve woken up a dark-haired Legolas!” _Harry retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

_ “A what? I don’t think I have heard of that one before…” _

_ “It’s from a muggle book. What do you mean you haven’t heard of that one, that what? What has happened to me?” _Harry asked, panic rising ever-so slightly.

_ “I take it no one told you any of this, Harry?” _ Blaise asked calmly _ . _

_ “Any of what? And how do you know my name?!” _

_ “Calm down, Harry, please. I’ll explain as much as I can to you. First off, what you went through last night was your creature inheritance,” _ Blaise began. _ “Contrary to popular belief, many of the old magical families include creature blood. When a witch or wizard reaches their majority, there is the chance that the creature blood will take over…” _

_ “Great, so I _ ** _am_ ** _ a freak,” _Harry grumbled.

_ “Please, I don’t want to hear you say that again. You are not a freak, we are not freaks. It is a great honour to have these gifts bestowed upon us,” _Blaise said, assertive yet caring.

_ “Sorry,” _Harry muttered. 

Blaise sighed lightly, _ “You don’t need to apologise, I just don’t want you selling yourself short, Harry.” _

Harry smiled slightly. It was nice to hear that someone seemed to care, even though he didn’t really know why. _ “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you care so much? And come to think of it, how is this conversation happening?” _

Blaise laughed, _ “I don’t mind you asking, Tesoro. With creature inheritances, you receive a magical boost among other abilities, depending on what creature you are. Now I can’t tell you much about what you are without seeing you and possibly doing some research into the Potter family, but one definite I can tell you is that you have mates.” _

Harry choked on his own breath, “_ Mates? As in, more than one?” _

_ “Two, in fact. I am your top dominant. Our other mate is also a dominant. You’re our submissive.” _

_ “Wow. This is a lot to take in.” _ Harry took a few moments to collect himself. _ “You know who I am, can you tell me who you are?” _

Blaise paused, _ “Of course. I don’t think we’ve actually met properly before. My name’s Blaise Zabini.” _

_ “Blaise? You’re in Slytherin, right?” _

_ “I am. That’s not going to be a problem, is it?” _Blaise asked hesitantly.

Harry thought for a moment, _ “I mean… We don’t really know each other. We’ve never had any real animosity other than house rivalry. I don’t see a problem in getting to know each other. You’ve already helped me so much in these few hours.” _

Blaise smiled, _ “Thank you, Harry. You have no idea how much that means. I… If I’m honest, I was worried about that. The house rivalry is a lot. I’m glad we can put that behind us.” _

_ “Me too,” _ Harry replied. He had this warm feeling run over him. _ “Our other mate. You know them, I’m guessing. Why is it only you today?” _

_ “I do,” _ Blaise replied. _ “We’ve known each other since we were kids. We thought that it would be best to not overwhelm you this morning, so he has taken a step back so that you and I can talk.” _

Harry tried to think. This meant that his other mate was most likely a pureblood. In his painful haze, he could vaguely recognise the voice but he couldn’t put his finger on it. _ “Um… Blaise, could you tell me who they are?” _

_ “Whilst I’d love to, I think it would be best if he introduce himself.” _

_ “I understand. I’m not good with surprises, but I guess I have to accept that,” _Harry replied. 

Testing the waters, Blaise asked, _ “Harry, I really want to help you through this. Would you be happy for us to meet face-to-face? I could answer a lot more of the questions you must have. I can come to you.” _

Harry hesitated. _ “I… I don’t know.” _Harry was worried. He still hadn’t shown his face to his family yet today. They’d already be angry that they’ve had to fend for themselves this morning. They’d probably double the list of his chores for that.

_ “Harry, I can feel your worry. Is everything ok? I didn’t mean to rush you...” _

Harry cut in, _ “No, it’s not you. Honestly, I’d quite like to see you. It would be nice to see someone other than my family but I… I don’t think my aunt and uncle would appreciate that. They’re muggles. They don’t really like magic or anything associated with it.” _

_ “Well, I do have muggle clothing, Harry. If I come to see you, I’ll make sure to be as inconspicuous as possible. Will that be ok?” _

Harry thought over it. His uncle would hate having someone magical in the house. He really didn’t want to cause any problems, but what could his uncle do once Blaise was here? The neighbours would be watching and there’s no way he would cause a scene on the doorstep. Plus, both he and Blaise were of age. They could defend themselves if they need to. 

_ “Ok. I’d like that.” _Harry felt happiness wash over him and immediately knew that was Blaise’s emotions.

Harry let Blaise know where he needed to go and immediately began to get ready. He was so nervous and excited that he didn’t even bother going downstairs to his family, he immediately went into the bathroom to get ready. He showered and made sure he was extra clean. He had a bit of difficulty washing his new hair, his ears getting a little in the way, and opted to use his aunt’s shampoo, his cheap 3-in-1 just not cutting it. 

Half way through his shower, he heard his uncle’s meaty fists banging on the door, demanding he hurry up. Harry ignored the man and continued on with what he was doing. He was late enough and he now had plans. Why bother rushing to work for them? It was both terrifying and freeing. When he was done, he dried off and went to rush back to his room, only to run straight into the whale of a man he was hoping to avoid for a bit. 

“Boy! What do you think you’re doing. Petunia had to make breakfast and this house is a mess!” the man roared. As he looked at Harry properly, he stepped back as if burned. “What freakishness have you done now!?”

“It’s my birthday, Vernon. I’m seventeen now, which means I am legally an adult in the magical world. I think you know what that means…” Harry wasn’t sure where this confidence was suddenly coming from, but he enjoyed the way his uncle paled. “Now, I have a guest coming over this afternoon, so if you’d kindly step aside, I have to get ready.”

Vernon backed up and made his way downstairs. Harry let out the breath that he didn’t know he had been holding as the man’s head disappeared from view. He could hear Petunia start asking where he was and Vernon shut her up quickly. Harry smiled as he made his way back to his bedroom. He spent Merlin know’s how much time trying to find a suitable outfit, his choices were pretty limited. He settled for a pair of jeans and plain white t-shirt, before brushing his hair and casting a drying spell. Harry ran his hands through his new locks, he couldn’t believe how silky they were.

Next, he started to clean his room. He ran downstairs to get some cleaning supplies and noticed the hopeful look in Petunia’s eyes. “Don’t even think about it. I’m cleaning _ my _ room,” he said, taking the cleaning basket back upstairs. He knew he could use magic now to tidy up, but it just wasn’t the same. Freshening things took away the bad smells, but didn’t leave anything behind. Harry liked the way muggle cleaning products smelled. Whilst he wasn’t messy by any means, Harry stripped his bed and Febreezed the mattress, duvet and pillows. Whilst he left that to air, he cleaned all of the surfaces. He put away everything that he didn’t need and then re-made his bed. Once he was done and was happy that his space no longer smelled like teenage boy, he returned the products to the kitchen and headed back upstairs. 

When he reached the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang. Harry’s heart started beating hard as he turned around. He quickly ran back downstairs as he heard Big-D bound down the hallway towards the door. Harry stopped in front of the door and barricaded it with his body, facing his cousin. 

“It’s for me,” Harry said.

Dudley laughed. “Move, Freak. No one wants to see you.”

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and placed it under Dudley’s chin. “I suggest you step back, Dudley. They won’t stop me if I use magic anymore. Maybe it’s time you got that pig’s tail back.” Dudley paled and uncharacteristically whimpered. “Now get back to your sty.”

Dudley scrambled his way back into the living room and slammed the door shut, leaving Harry alone in the hallway. Harry took a couple of deep breaths and tried to cover his ears as best he could before he opened the door. 

There, leaning against the doorframe stood Blaise. The young man looked relaxed, but also like he’d just walked off of the cover of GQ Magazine. He wore a muggle suit that had to be tailor-made, it clung to every part of his body just right. As he lifted his head and their eyes locked, Harry froze. It felt like the breath had been taken from his lungs. An emptiness that he didn’t know he had was mostly filled. 

Blaise looked like he was feeling the same way as he smiled, “Hello.”

Harry blushed, the voice knocking him out of his haze. “Hi,” Harry whispered.

“Can I come in?” Blaise asked, chuckling lightly.

Harry’s blush deepened as he stepped aside, “Oh, yeah… Sure, come in.” Blaise walked in slowly and waited as Harry closed the door. “We’ll head to my room, I don’t think they’ll appreciate either of our presence in any other part of the house.”

Blaise nodded and gestured for the stairs, “After you.” 

Harry led them up to his room. As soon as Harry closed the door he was pulled into a strong pair of arms. He tensed at first, but quickly relaxed as his magic reacted with the man behind him. Blaise leaned down and put his nose against Harry’s neck, breathing him in. Harry placed his arms over Blaise’s and leaned into the embrace. 

Blasie pulled back, “I’m sorry, I just really needed that.”

“It’s ok, I guess I did too.”

Blaise takes Harry’s hand and led him to the bed so that they could sit down. “So, tell me honestly, how are you doing with all of this?”

Harry sighed, “Honestly? I don’t really know. It’s all still a shock. I… No one really told me anything about magical inheritances, so I didn’t really know what to do. I was told I’d get a magical boost but this… It’s a bit surreal. What am I?”

Blaise took Harry’s hand. “I’m sorry you didn’t have the support that the rest of us have, Harry. I’m quite upset the Weasley’s or someone else didn’t discuss this with you. As Purebloods, they would have known there was a possibility that you’d inherit the gene.” Blaise leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear. “If I could hazard a guess, I’d say you’re some kind of elf.” Blaise placed a finger under Harry’s chin and lifted his head so that they could lock eyes. “With your eyes, I’d say you’re a wood elf. I can do some research to confirm, otherwise, I think our other mate would know. His education as a child was a lot more advanced than mine.”

Harry froze, “Mates…”

Blaise squeezed Harry’s hand, “Harry, I know that this is a lot to take in, but we just want you to know that we just want to look after you and care for you. You are our submissive. I know this is weird and you’re probably not sure about this all, but we will go as slow as you want. There’s no time limit on anything, we can get to know each other properly, go on dates, whatever you want.”

Harry nodded. He was confused. He should be pulling back but he felt like this all was… right. Last night, he felt safe just with their words. With Blaise here, he felt cared for. Yes, his friends made him feel like that when they were at school, but this was different. It was on a whole new level. He’d never felt like this before and it scared him.

“Thank you, I appreciate that. I… Is it magic that’s making us feel like this?” Harry asked. 

“A little, but it doesn’t force anything on you. You still have a choice, Tesoro.”

Harry smiled, “Tesoro? What does that mean?”

Blaise chuckled lightly, “Tesoro means treasure in Italian. You don’t mind me calling you that, do you?”

“No… No it’s… It’s nice. I like it,” Harry stuttered. 

Blaise smiled, “I’m glad. If I’m honest, when our mate told me they recognised who you are, I was a bit worried about how all of this would go.” Blaise laughed nervously, “I thought you’d say no because of who I am.”

“Really? This is all surreal, I know there’s this house rivalry or whatever but have you seen yourself?!” Harry blushed a deep red, “I’d be an idiot to say no. And the way you helped me last night, I… I want to give this a go.”

Blaise pulled Harry forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Harry. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Harry returned the hug. “What about our other mate?” he asked nervously.

“You’ll meet him soon, I promise.” Blaise spotted the hesitant look on Harry’s face. “How about we take you on a date tomorrow?”

Harry shuffled in his seat slightly, “I… I guess we could. It’s… I have some chores to do here and… I can ask my aunt if it’s ok.”

“Harry, you’re an adult in the wizarding world. I’m sure you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Would you like me to speak with them?”

“No! I… You’re right, but I don’t think I can if I want to stay living here.”

“Do you want to stay here?” Blaise asked.

“Well no, but I don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

Blaise thought for a moment. “I know we said we’d go slow and we still can, but if you want, you can come and live with me. There’s plenty of space, you’d have your own room, you could have your own wing if you want.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “I couldn’t… I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be. In all seriousness, now that I think about it, if my mother knew you were living here and I didn’t offer, you wouldn’t have a top dominant anymore. She’d love to have you with us.”

Harry smiled. He hadn’t given his future any thought before now. He didn’t know what he was going to do once he was done with Hogwarts. He thought that the Dursleys wouldn’t want him there anymore but he hadn’t planned anything. He thought that maybe he could share somewhere with Ron or just bought himself a flat or something. Whilst he thought it was a bit fast, the thought of being away from this house excited him. Blaise said he could have his own room, so it couldn’t be too bad, could it?

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Truthfully, after the way I’ve seen your family talk to you, I don’t want to leave here unless you come with me. As I told you, I’m here to look after you.” Blaise leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Harry’s forehead. “How about we get your stuff packed up.”

Harry nodded and got up. It didn’t take too long but they got everything of Harry’s packed up. Whilst they worked away, they chatted and got to know each other. Blaise explained that both he and Harry’s other mate were both veela, Blaise being a dark veela. Blaise told some stories of them when they were younger and also told Harry about when he went through his inheritance. 

As they packed up his clothes, Blaise commented, “When we get the time, one of our dates is going to have to be buying you a new wardrobe.”

Harry blushed, “You don’t have to…” 

“Oh, it won’t be me making these demands, our mate is… Well I guess you could say fashion is important to him. The minute he sees your closet, he will be floo calling every store he knows to book you in.”

Harry laughed, whilst he didn’t know who his mate was, if he was anything like Blaise, Harry couldn’t wait to meet him. Blaise noticed the hopeful look on Harry’s face and smiled, he hoped everything would be ok.

Once everything was packed up, Blaise shunk everything and placed it in his pockets whilst Harry did one last sweep of the room. They made their way downstairs and Blaise waited by the door whilst Harry walked into the living area. Vernon and Dudley were staring at the TV whilst Petunia was faffing around the kitchen. Harry stood for a few moments, seeing if anyone noticed that he was there. They didn’t. Harry walked over to Petunia and tried to talk to her, but she just brushed him off, complaining that she was having to do the cleaning. Harry then tried to get the attention of Vernon and Dudley, but they just chose to ignore him. 

Blaise came up behind Harry and placed an arm around his waist. “I know they’re your family, Harry…”

Harry shook his head, “No. They’re not worth it. I thought that maybe… Maybe they’d see me, but it’s ok.” Harry turned his head and looked up to Blaise, “I’m ok.”

As Blaise turned Harry around to lead him out, he felt the younger man stop. Harry froze outside the cupboard under the stairs. Blaise, confused, asked Harry if he was alright. 

Harry nodded, “I just need a moment.” 

Blaise stepped back and watched as Harry opened the cupboard and knelt down, just looking around. From his position, Blaise could see a piece of paper stuck to the wall which had “Harry’s Room” written messily on it in crayon. Blaise stored this moment for later date, knowing now was not the time to discuss. After a minute, Harry stood and closed the door, wiping a tear away. Blaise placed his hand in Harry’s, giving unspoken support. Harry squeezed back and offered a watery smile. 

“Let’s go.” 

Blaise smiled and led the way from the house. They walked hand-in-hand out of Privet Drive and down the road a little. They didn’t speak, but they were comfortable together. When they reached a secluded spot, Blaise stepped forward and gripped Harry’s waist tight, side-along apparating them home. 

They landed in a large opulent entrance hall. Blaise looked down to see Harry looking around in awe. The space was open and bright, the floor to ceiling windows letting in the natural summer light. Blaise chuckled at the look of admiration on Harry’s face. Whilst Harry took in the beauty of the room, he didn’t notice the click-clack of heels coming closer to them. 

“Blaise, Caro, you’re home so soon!” came an echoing voice from one of the many hallways. “How did it go with your piccolo…?” 

Valeria Zabini strode around the corner and came to a halt when she realised that they were not alone. Harry still hadn’t noticed, his back to the woman as he continued to look over that part of the house. Valeria strode up to Blaise and smacked him on the arm.

“Blaise Zabini!” The words shocked Harry out of his stupor, blushing. “You could have warned me that we would be having a guest! I would have had the elves prepare something, I would have changed, I would have…”

“Mama, you could never look more beautiful and you know it,” Blaise cut in, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I’d love for you to meet my mate, Harry.”

Harry blushed deeper, unsure of how to present himself, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Zabini,” he smiled.

Valeria grinned and strode forward, wrapping her arms around Harry. “None of that formal nonsense, Harry, you are family. You may call me Valeria, or Mama; whichever you’d prefer. Welcome to our home.”

Valeria immediately took Harry’s hand and began to give him the grand tour, stating that they needed some bonding time together, whilst Blaise gave Harry’s belongings to one of the house elves, instructing her on where they needed to be placed. After that, Blaise headed to his room to floo call Draco. The blond man stepped through moments later.

“How did it go??” Draco asked, accepting a quick peck on the lips from his mate.

“It went well. He’s not the person we always thought he was. He’s completely different.”

“In what way is he different?”

“I think I’ll let you find that out. He’s a lot more accepting than we thought, though,” Blaise smiled.

Draco nodded, “Good. That’s good. When do you think he’ll be ready? When can I go to see him?”

“You don’t have to go anywhere. He’s here.” Draco jumped and started looking around the room. Blaise laughed, “Not _ here _, he’s in Zabini Manor. Mama is taking him on her tour, something about needing to bond with her son-in-law. He’s going to be in the room next to mine, I can bring him in here once my mother gets her talons out of him.”

Draco sat himself on Blaise’s bed, “Do you really think he’ll be ok with me?”

Blaise took Draco’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “I’m positive, Cuore Mio. Keep calm, everything will be ok.”

Draco nodded. 

“I’m gonna go wait in Harry’s room for Mama to drop him off and I’ll let him know you’re here, ok?”

Blaise gave Draco one last kiss and made his way to Harry’s room. He took a seat on Harry’s bed and a few minutes later, the door opened and he heard laughing coming from both Harry and his mother. 

“...And then, my beautiful polpetto went sliding through the entire ballroom, only stopping when he crashed into one of the poor house elves carrying drinks!”

Blaise groaned as Harry’s and his mother’s laughter intensified. Of course his mother would spend their entire tour telling Harry embarrassing stories. 

“Mama, surely you could wait a little while before scaring my mate off,” he whined, standing to join the pair.

Harry laughed and immediately wrapped his arms around Blaise’s waist. The latter was shocked at the initiation of contact, but returned the hug nonetheless. “Your mother is not scaring me off, Blaise. I wanted to get to know more about you, and Valeria was happy to oblige.” 

Blaise scoffed, “I’m sure.” 

Valeria smiled, “I’ll leave you to get settled in, Harry. I’d like both of you to join me in the sun room before dinner, ok?” Both gave their assent and Valeria left them alone. 

“So… What do you think?” Blaise asked.

“This is all incredible. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, Tesoro, this is just the beginning of your new life. Of our lives.”

Harry smiled and let go of Blaise, running and flopping himself onto his new bed. “I didn’t think I’d ever have anything like this.”

Blaise laughed and walked to join Harry on the bed. He brushed Harry’s hair out of his face, “I know you’ve only just got here, but I have someone who really wants to meet you.”

Harry tensed. He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or nerves. Probably a bit of both. “He’s here?”

Blaise nodded. “He’s in my room, next door. Do you want to come over and meet him properly?” Harry nodded and sat up, crawling off of the bed. As he stood, Blaise took his hand. “Before we go, I just want to… prepare you. You both don’t have the best history with each other. Please keep an open mind, ok?”

Blaise’s words worried Harry but he nodded, “Ok. I’m ready. I trust you.”

Blaise stood and smiled at Harry’s words. He ran his hands through Harry’s hair and his hand settled at the back of Harry’s neck. Blaise pulled his mate close and placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before taking Harry’s hand and leading them from the room. Blaise stopped in front of his bedroom door and stood aside, motioning for Harry to go first. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Harry stepped into the room and opened the door, immediately recognising the unmistakable blond hair. Before he could even think about what was happening, Draco’s head shot up and their eyes locked. Just like when he first saw Blaise, Harry couldn’t move. Nothing else around them mattered, he just got himself lost in those grey pools. He knew he was breathing, but he was sure it was only because his autonomous system longed to actually keep him alive. 

“Hi Harry.” 

The words snapped Harry back to attention. “I don’t think you’ve ever called me that.”

Draco laughed nervously, “No, I don’t think I have. It’s…”

“Weird,” Harry cut in.

“Yeah,” Draco agreed.

“I think that’s weirder than this whole situation, Draco.”

Draco laughed and nodded, “I never thought I’d see the day that we’d be on first-name terms.”

“Well you better get used to it, loves,” Blaise cut in, taking Harry’s hand and leading the way over to where Draco was sitting. 

Harry and Blaise sat down with Draco and they fell into silence for a few moments, before Draco finally piped up. “I’m sorry.”

Harry’s head snapped up. “You don’t have to…”

“I do. I’ve been an absolute shit to you and now you’re stuck with me…”

Harry sighed, “Draco, shut it.” Blaise snorted at Harry’s words. “I’m not stuck with you, not really. I… I kinda… sorta… Ifanciedyouanyway.” The last sentence was spoken so fast that Draco and Blaise almost missed it. Harry ducked his head, trying to hide his blush.

“You… What?” Draco leaned forward and lifted Harry’s chin to look at him. “Do you really mean that?” he asked. Harry nodded, scared to say anything in case anymore word vomit came out. “You mean to tell me that us being utterly awful to each other was probably to hide how we felt about each other?”

Blaise shook his head, “Boys.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “How _ we _ felt about each other? You mean…”

Draco nodded, “It seems we’ve spent years pulling each other’s pigtails.” Draco brushed a thumb across Harry’s cheek and smiled when the man’s eyes closed and he leaned into the touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Draco whispered. Harry’s eyes snapped opened and his blush deepened. Draco turned to Blaise and smiled, “That blush is adorable, isn’t it?”

“It is. Harry, you don’t believe us, do you?” Blaise asked. 

Harry didn’t respond, but he lowered his eyes. Draco immediately took Harry’s hand and led him over to a mirror. He stood Harry in the centre and took his place behind his mate. 

“Let’s just ignore these god-awful clothes for a moment…” Draco began.

“TOLD YOU!” Blaise shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued, “Harry, your eyes hold so much determination, it’s breathtaking. Whenever we were arguing at school, I’d just get lost. The fact that you don’t see what the rest of the world sees is so endearing, but I really want you to believe me. You’re stunning, inside and out.” Draco placed his head on Harry’s shoulder and their eyes locked in the mirror.

“No one ever really looked at me. I’m… I’m the Boy-Who-Lived to most people, not Harry.” The man took a deep breath and continued. “I’ve spent my life being compared to my parents. Everyone has always said that I look exactly like my father. Even Snape commented that I had my mother’s eyes. No one ever really complimented _ me. _”

Draco sighed, “I wish I had, Harry. But look at yourself now. You don’t have your father’s bird’s nest on your head anymore, and your eyes are your own. Your face hasn’t changed but… This is Harry. And Blaise and I are the luckiest men in the world to have a mate like you.

Whilst it was a shock, as Harry thought over Draco’s words, he slowly welcomed it. He finally looked like his own person, rather than a carbon copy of his parents. He was no longer James and Lily’s son. He was Harry.

Harry leaned back into Draco’s body, the latter wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist. “Thank you.”

Blaise came up behind the pair and placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “We need to head downstairs soon, my mother will be pulling her hair out from being away from Harry for so long.”

Harry laughed and Draco gripped the man tighter. “Please let me dress you first. I can resize something of Blaise’s for now. We will be going shopping tomorrow.” Draco let go of Harry’s waist and took his hand, dragging him into Blaise’s closet. 

“And so it begins…” Blaise muttered, following the pair. 

***END FLASHBACK***

Draco cast a tempus and called a house elf. “Please check how long Harry will be and let us know.”

The elf nodded and popped away, coming back moments later. “Master Harry bes ready and bes making his way down the stairs now,” the elf squeaked. 

Draco and Blaise placed their glasses down and made their way to the entrance hall. When they arrived, they could hear Harry’s footsteps echoing down the hall. Harry’s fragrance began to float down the stairs as he got closer. 

When Harry reached the top of the stairs, Blaise and Draco’s jaws dropped. Harry stood before them in a beautiful floor length silk gown. The deep green fabric draped over his lithe frame perfectly, falling to the floor in an elegant pool. The delicate straps sat comfortably on his shoulders, crossing over his pale back into a beautiful braid. The dress flowed and shone with every step he took. Around his wrists sat bracelets that looked like tree bark, with vines crawling their way up his arms. His long hair was half up-half down, the top wrapping around his head and entwined with a delicate gold crown pressed to his forehead. Harry stopped where he was, a light blush on his cheeks, nervous to look down and see his mates’ reactions. He kept his head down and looked up through his mascara coated lashes. 

Harry smiled sweetly as he saw the dumbfounded look on his mates’ faces. He reached out to them in their minds and all he could hear was a load of unintelligible babble. As he stepped down the stairs, his gold heels sparkled in the light. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his mates’ expressions hadn’t changed, their eyes had just followed his every move.

Harry held his arms out and gave a twirl, “What do you think?” he asked. 

Draco just stood there, catching flies, while Blaise was gaping like a fish. Harry giggled lightly at their actions and reached down to take one of each of their hands in his. 

_ “You look absolutely incredible, Tesoro. Lady Magic blessed us so greatly, I cannot believe you’re ours,” _Blaise thought, however his mouth couldn’t keep up with what was going on. “I… You… Wow,” Blaise babbled. 

Draco looked Harry up and down, “Harry, I’m… I’m speechless.”

Harry blushed, “In a good way?” he asked.

Draco grinned, “In the best way. You make me feel like this everytime I see you.” Draco leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss. 

Harry turned his head to Blaise, who was still trying to form words. “Tesoro, you know what you do to me. Thank Merlin you can read my mind,” he laughed. “Mama is going to be furious, because when you look like that, watching you is all that I can do. I’m gonna be a terrible host.”

Harry laughed and kissed Blaise. “Come on, I don’t want to be late for my party.” 

Blaise and Draco both held out an arm for Harry to take. The dominants led their mate towards the floo, taking their turn first and waiting for Harry to follow and make his big entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy being mothered by Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Ghost, a couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us! https://discord.gg/zTqjuhQ We want our family to grow! Come by and say HEY!


End file.
